1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a touch sensor.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, input by touch is being provided, in order to implement a convenient user interface (UI) with a simpler appearance.
In a case where an opaque edge region of a window, e.g., a touch key, is touched, touch sensitivity on the edge region is lower than that on a central region corresponding to a display. The reason is because the edge region has undergone a printing process for an opaque characteristic, or a light-shielding tape has been applied to the edge region, etc.
In the case of touching the edge region using a user's hand, the touch can be recognized because the hand has high electrostatic capacity. However, in case of touching the edge region using a stylus pen having low electrostatic capacity, the touch input may not be recognized.
In order to solve such problems, sensitivity of a touch sensor may be increased. However, in this case, touch sensitivity on the window corresponding to the central region becomes too high. This may cause a hovering phenomenon where touch input is detected before the window is touched.